The Gancanagh
An Unseelie fae full of unrequited love for King Oengus Og, inspiring people into lust or love with him via his glamour and abilities. He seduces Mosk and has slept with both Ash and Augus. Introduced in The Ice Plague #1. Introduction Alignment Unseelie Appetite Pining - he feeds off unrequited love and lust, usually that which people have for him, that he inspires. In particular, he inspires people to pine to death, and feeds particularly well off their deaths. Species Luchorpan (Leprechaun) - he's also described as an aelf because of his long, pointed ears. Heartsong Unknown Class Unknown Names/Titles/Aliases * The Love Talker Life The Gancanagh describes his home as being wild, grey-green, cold and damp, with rocky mountainsides, sinuous lakes and rivers. The Gancanagh describes his homeland as lonely. Given he has slept with Augus, and Augus doesn't have relationships or sleep with people outside of his work as a dominant (until he meets Gwyn), this means that the Gancanagh has seen Augus for his services as a transformative/healing Dominant at some point in his life. Appearance He has elongated, pointed ears, which is unusual in the Fae Tales universe. He has straight black hair that falls just above his chin, and eyes that appear black but are actually very dark brown. His skin is lightly tan and he appears about 30 years old despite being significantly older. His fae glamour makes him appear attractive to all. He has black eyebrows and eyelashes, and is given to lazy, sardonic expressions. He has no facial hair. He wears a tiny black serpent in the cartilage of one of his ears that may actually be alive. It is usually very still, but Eran sees it move and flash its tongue. The Gancanagh calls it his 'wee Bimble.' Tends to wear a leather coat and black leather pants, alongside sturdy boots that often are calf-length. The points of his boots curl up a little. He has a charm about his neck gifted to him by Oengus that protects him. It has three bird feathers splayed downwards in the symbol of Awen. The first feather means protection, the second offers him foresight, and the third offers him solace. He carries a dudeen (Irish clay pipe) with him for smoking, which is painted and delicate. Species: Luchorpan/Gancanagh The Gancanagh is a unique species of fae, like the Glashtyn and Each Uisge - there is only one in the fae realm at any one time. He's also a luchorpan, or leprechaun, and in the fae realm is associated with luck. He is famous in the fae realm, and well-regarded, though he's also treated warily. Despite appearing only thirty, he is more ancient than the other fae around him, including King Oengus. His true form - seen in The Ice Plague #1 ''- is about one foot high. In true form he has a dark green hat with a black leather trim that he doesn't wear in human form. Personality The Gancanagh is laconic, dangerous and morally gray in action. While he appears to care for people - going out of his way to help settle Eran when he's distressed and deeply loves Oengus Og, he also actively seduces Mosk and treats him quite callously. Despite manipulating Mosk, he imparts clever insight to Eran about Mosk's nature, which assists Eran going into the future. He's also the one who cautions Augus against using his compulsions so freely with Mosk, saying that he's been through enough. Ash warns Mosk that the Gancanagh is too dangerous for Mosk to sleep with: "...word to the wise, the Gancanagh is too dangerous for anyone under the age of like a thousand." The Gancanagh appears to have no problems with the way he feeds. His unrequited love for Oengus is something he treats with some irony, given his Unseelie appetite of feeding on the unrequited love of others. Ash says that he is exceptionally good at seeing what people need, but that he often seeks to fuck away people's problems for them. He gives reasonable advice to Eran, and seems given to contemplation and is often quite pensive. When he sees Ash and Augus again, he embraces them both. He is not gregarious or particularly social, but nor does he come across as reclusive. When Oengus dies, he leaves in distress and hasn't been seen again since. Special Abilities Fae Abilities '''Glamour/Dra'ocht:' The Gancanagh's glamour creates automatic, physical lust in people, and he's unable to turn that off. Everyone - unless they're a Mage with the ability to block his glamour - feels physical lust in his presence, whether they're asexual or unattracted to him, the physiological response still occurs. Kissing Blessings: '''The Gancanagh kisses Eran on the lips, and imparts a blessing to him at the time. Magical Propensity Unknown Skills '''Fiddle/Violin: In The Ice Plague #2, ''Ash says that he fell in love with the fiddle because he heard the Gancanagh playing it so well. Relationships Folklore/Mythology Quotes * "A Gancanagh's blessing be upon you. It's no small thing, to have the kiss of the Love Talker upon your lips." ''The Ice Plague #2 * "I don't want the world to end. And I think that's where we're headed, and that's what the intrepid team you're part of might try to halt. I make mischief, to be sure, but I don't want the world to end. I want to visit Oengus' tower for many years yet, look upon his divine countenance, listen to him speak, wish to soothe him with my lips and words and body. Instead to share this tower silently with him. I want to wander the world still. Sometimes even an Unseelie fae must help instead of hinder. Have you not learned that yet, with the company you keep?" The Ice Plague #2 * "That's the thing about me. I'm passing fair and very sweet really. A monster and then a man who makes tea. A devourer of love, but love's little snack too. I recognise it in you, because I know it in myself. You're broken-hearted, my golden-eyed candle. It's not fair, now. Tisn't fair at all." The Ice Plague #2 Trivia On Tumblr, Not-Poignant has suggested that Ash and the Gancanagh may end up becoming partners in the future. Category:Character Category:The Ice Plague Category:Unseelie